


The Nation Project

by therealalex12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human Involvment, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealalex12/pseuds/therealalex12
Summary: When humans discover the existence of personified countries, they start to kidnap them and take them to a laboratory to do research on them for the so called "Nation Project".  The personification of the Principality of Seland, Peter Kirkland, is taken away from his family one day, he has to escape, rescue the other countries, and find out what the Nation Project really is.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night, and the Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen family was sitting at their dark, wooden dining table.  They were eating their dinner of Swedish meatballs, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots and peas, and some lingonberry jam.  Tino and Berwald were drinking some coffee, while their son Peter was drinking some melon soda in a tall glass.  Their flat-screen television was playing the news in the background, but not so loud that’d be distracting.  Tino placed his fork and knife down on his plate and looked at Peter.  “So Peter, how was school today?  You haven’t talked to us all day,” he said.

“It was fine,” Peter replied.  “Wendy wasn’t here today to help me with my art project, so I had to draw it myself. She’s so good, I wish I could draw like her.”

Tino reached over to Peter and patted him on the back.  “Peter, you’re a wonderful artist!  Remember what you drew Papa and I that wonderful picture for Father’s Day?”  He gestured to a picture of the three of them and their little white dog Hanatamago drawn in crayon attached to the refrigerator with a Moomin magnet.  “See?  Your art is beautiful Peter, and it always will be,” Tino said as he kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“Mum! I told you to not kiss me!  I’m not a baby anymore!”  Peter ruffled his hair to try and get rid of the kiss.

Tino chuckled “Oh, you’ll always be our baby to us.  Anyway, I made some blueberry pie for tonight,” Tino looked down at Peter’s plate, where all of his peas were pushed to the side.  “But you need to finish all of your dinner first,” he finished.

“But I hate peas!  They’re too mushy and they taste weird!” Peter whined.

“Peter, do you want some pie or not?  I can get you some salt if it’ll help,” Tino replied.

“Ok, salt will make it a little better,” Peter sighed.  “I better get a big slice of pie for it though!”

“Ok, just don’t have too much!” Tino stood up to get the salt and pie, and an alarm came from the news on the television, causing the family to turn towards it.  ‘Breaking News’ was on the screen, and it faded away to reveal a woman with brown hair and eyes in a red dress standing in front of a brick apartment building.  “Excuse my interruption, but we have extremely important news.  We are currently in New York City, and we have found another one of these ‘country personifications’.  The one we have found is the personification of the United States of America, going under the alias of Alfred F. Jones.”

A young man with sandy blonde hair in a white hoodie and jeans was being dragged out of the building by two men behind the reporter.  “Hey, let me go!  I said let me go, dude!  Someone help me!”  The man was struggling in the arms of the people dragging him, but they didn’t budge.  He was thrown into what looked like an ambulance and was driven away.

Berwald stood up and turned the television off, Peter and Tino standing in silence.  “P-Papa, is that going to happen to me?” Peter’s eyes were watering, his face ridden with fear.  He ran over to Berwald and held into his leg.  “I don’t want to be taken away by those men!  I want to be with you and mum!”  Tino placed the pie on the table and came over to the two, and crouched down to reach his eye level.

“Peter, ever since we adopted you, we promised to never let anyone hurt you or take you away.  Nothing will ever happen to you as long as you’re with us.”  Tino extended his arms towards Peter, and he ran into his arms, tears wetting his shirt.

Berwald knelt down so he could hug Peter too.  “Yeah, w’ll always be here f’r ya’.  There’s no need t’ worry.”

Tino wiped the tears away from Peter’s face and smile at him.  “Now how about we have some pie?”

It was 8 at night, and Peter was getting ready for bed.  He was getting into his blue checkered pajamas when Tino knocked on his door.  “I’m almost done!” he called back.  He quickly pulled his shirt down and opened the door.  “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s time for you to got to bed,” Tino said.  He walked in and started to pull the quilt and sheets on Peter’s bed down.  “I’ll tuck you in, come on over.”  Peter climbed into his bed and Tino pulled the blankets up for him.  “Just forget what happened on the TV today,” Tino whispered into Peter’s ear.  “We’ll always love and protect you, no matter what.  Sleep well, Peter.”  Tino kissed Peter on his forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Peter tossed and turned in his bed, trying to go to sleep.  He couldn't get the image of Alfred being dragged away by those men out of his head, and it kept him from going to sleep.  “Just go away,”  Peter muttered into his pillow.  “You can’t hurt me, Mum and Papa will keep me safe.”  Peter groaned and tried rolling around for another comfortable place to sleep.  “Why won’t it go away?” Peter thought to himself.  “I’ve been awake for 4 hours already, there has to be something I can do.”

Peter heard his window creaking, and he laid absolutely still in his bed, but then relaxed after a minute.  “It’s just the wind,” he thought to himself.  Nothing to worry about.”  He then felt a pair of large hands on his body grabbing his torso.  “P-papa, is th-that you?” Peter stuttered.  He was shaking with fear now, still unsure if he was imagining it because he was so tired..  He then felt another pair of hands on him lifting him up with his legs.  Peter realized this wasn’t fake and started to struggle in the people’s grasp, but they didn’t budge.  “Let me go!”  Peter yelped.  He tried calling for his parents, but they were already fast asleep.  “Let . . . me . . .” he was panting for air and his body was tiring. He felt a pain in his bicep, and he started to get sleepy. “Just . . . let . . . me . . .”  Peter’s vision faded to black as he tired from the struggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up to a bright, white light, and blinked his eyes to get adjusted to it.  He realized he was lying down, so he slowly got up and looked around.  He was in a blank white room with no windows.  There was only the bed he was sitting on, a door to the hallway which was locked by a card scanner, a clock on the wall, a button and speaker next to that door, and a door on the wall opposite to him, which contained a shower, sink, and toilet.  He realized that instead of his pajamas, he was in a white t-shirt with a pocket over his heart and matching white pants.

Peter wandered around the room, looking for an exit to the eerie room.  “Mum?  Papa?” he called out in distress.  “Is anyone here?”  He suddenly came to the realization that his worst nightmare was happening.  “No… this can’t be…”   Peter stood in place for a moment.  “They promised no one would would hurt me or take me away.  D-did those men take me away to here?  This is just a dream, this isn’t real.  I’ll just pinch myself and I’ll wake up.”  Peter pinched some skin on his wrist and winced.  He looked around and he was still in the white room.  “I just need to try again,” Peter said to himself, and he pinched himself again, and nothing changed.  “Maybe some more,” he muttered once more.  Peter pinched himself so many times that his wrist was red.  He collapsed to his knees on the ground, and put his hands to his face.  “This has to be a dream!  I’m asleep and safe at home, and none of this is real!” Peter was crying into his palms.  “N-none of th-this is real,” he sobbed.

Two guards in white uniforms came into the room and approached Peter.  They grabbed Peter by the wrists and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway.  “Wh-who are you?” he yelled out.  “L-let me go and take me b-back home you jerks!”  They said nothing in response and continued pulling him.  The hallway was as blank as the room, with a door every few feet lining the walls.  They pulled him to a thick, metal door at the end of the hallway with a badge scanner next to it.  The guard holding Peter’s left wrist pulled a white badge out of his pants pocket and scanned it.  The door rolled up, and the guards pulled Peter in, and the door quickly shut behind them with a slam.

The room was like the original room, except there wasn't a bed.  Instead, there was a wooden chair with leather straps on the arms and legs in the center of the room, a wooden table in the corner, and a dim light on the ceiling above the chair.  They pulled Peter into the chair and quickly fastened the straps so he couldn’t get out of struggle anymore.  A doctor in a lab coat came into the room and approached Peter.  He had rectangular glasses, dark brown hair that partially covered his eyes, a pen in his lab coat pocket, and a clipboard in his hands.  “So this is our newest specimen,” he said, and the guards nodded.  “Good.  I needed a male child to,” the man pause for a moment for emphasis.  “Experiment on.  Go bring the table over here.”  They rolled the table over to the third man, and he checked the supplies and tools on the table.

The doctor picked up a flashlight and shined it in Peter’s eyes, causing him to wince.  He also took a large amount of Peter’s blood, opened his mouth so much until it couldn’t stay open anymore, took a sample of his hair, and pulled at his body to test his other reflexes.  Peter was getting tired of the poking and prodding, so when the doctor reached his face, he bit his fingers.  “Shit!” he called out, shaking his hand.  One of the guards took a metal rod out from behind his back and hit Peter in the face, knocking two teeth out of his mouth and causing him to bleed.  “Bring the girl in now,” the doctor said.  The guards exited the room and came back a few minutes later.  They came in with a girl with curly brown hair that was raggedly cut at the bottom.  She was in the same white t-shirt and pants as Peter, and she also had a white cloth over her mouth that kept her words muffled.

“W-Wendy!”  Peter called out, almost jumping out of the chair to go see her.  The guard who hit him pushed him back into his chair with the rod.  The other one pulled the cloth off of Wendy’s mouth, and she gasped for breath.

“Let them speak,” the doctor said, and he faced the children.  “Don’t pull any funny business, we’ll be watching you.”  The guard without the rod undid Peter’s straps and let him loose.  The doctor scanned his card, and all 3 men exited the room.  Peter ran out of the chair and into Wendy’s arms, embracing a hug.

“Wendy!  I was so worried when you didn’t show up to school today!  You’re never absent!  I can’t believe they took you here!  Those jerks will pay for it!”  Peter balled his hand into a fist and punched the air, pretending that one of the men was in front of him. Peter focused on Wendy’s cut hair and felt it in his hands.  “What did they do to your beautiful hair?  It used to go to here when it was down,” Peter said, putting his hand up to her chest to show where it had been.

Wendy had tears falling down her face.  “They forced me to cut it.  I begged them not to, but then they grabbed my hand, put a pair of scissors in it and cut my hair for me.  My hand was shaking so much that it turned out like this.”  Wendy dried away her tears and took a better look at Peter.  “Oh my God, you’re bleeding like crazy!  What did they do to you?”  Wendy looked around for something to stop the bloodflow, and found the cloth that was over her mouth on the floor.  She raced back to Peter and held it over his nose.  “Here, this should help,” she said.  “Also, how did you get here?”

Peter took the cloth away from his nose for a moment so he could talk clearly.  “They were testing me, and I bit one of them when I got to close, so they hit me with a metal rod.  I don’t know how I got here.  I was having nightmares of those men, I felt someone lift me up, I felt a pain in my arm, I fell asleep, and then I woke up here.  I don’t know anything of what happened while I was asleep.  They must’ve given me some sleeping medicine or something.”

Wendy had a confused expression on her face.  “That must be.  It’s odd because from what I’ve heard, when people come here they’re usually awake.  How did you know about those men anyway?”

“I saw them on the news during dinner last night,” Peter said.  “Apparently they took Alfred away too, and I guess he’s in this place too.”

Wendy gasped.  “How did they take him?  He’s so strong he can lift up a pickup truck!”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Peter replied.  “They can’t be human, it’d be impossible if they were.”  He thought to himself for a bit and stood up straight.  “I have an idea,” he said.

“What is it?  Whisper it to me so they can’t hear as well,” Wendy replied.

“Let’s try to break everyone out,” Peter whispered.

“What?” exclaimed Wendy, and Peter put his hand over her mouth to muffle her yell.  “How can we do that?”

“We’ll have a group attack in the middle of the night when they’re too tired to do anything.  We need to see who’s here and in what rooms, so we need to steal a map from one of the guards,” Peter said, motioning his ideas with his hands.

“Great idea!” Wendy replied.  “I’ll get the map.”

The metal door behind them opened up to reveal all 3 men standing there.  “Time’s up, you two,” the doctor said.  The man that took Wendy in took her out of the room to her own, and the man with the rod took Peter back to his own room.  As they were being pulled away, the two children winked at each other, remembering a plan so important that it’d save their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was already in the hospital for a few days, and he was starting to get the hang of things. He woke up at 7, was taken for experiments which lasted for 8-10 hours, had a 10-minute meal break with Wendy, and went back to his room for the day where he went to bed. When he and Wendy would meet, she would tell him about what she did. "I get to go outside more," she said. "Since I'm one of the few female and child nations, they want to observe me in my surroundings, I guess."

"Did you figure out their schedules?" Peter whispered. Wendy whipped out a small, folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and passed it to Peter.  It had a list of the patients, their rooms, and a map of the building . "How did you do it?" Peter asked.

"I have my ways," Wendy replied. Wendy went to stand up, and she gripped her hips and winced. Peter ran over to her to help her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, helping her straighten up.

"Y-yeah, it's fine, Wendy replied. "J-just some muscle pain. I woke up in a weird position, th-that's all." She shook Peter off of her and started to walk away.

Peter ran up to her and stopped her. "No, there's something wrong and I know it. I won't leave you alone until you tell me." He took Wendy over to the chairs where they were sitting, and Wendy put her face in her hands, breaking into tears.

"Y-you know h-how I said I h-had my w-ways?" Wendy asked in between her gasps for air, and Peter nodded. "W-well, I had t-to do s-something, something v-very wrong." Wendy gripped her hips again after talking. Peter had a confused look on his face, so Wendy wiped away her tears and leaned over to whisper in his ear. When Wendy backed away, Peter was in shock.

"But why did you-" Peter said, and Wendy put her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, someone might hear us," she whispered. "It was the only way I could get the information. When I tried to leave, he locked the door and wouldn't let me out until I did it."

Wendy started crying again, and the guard who was in charge of Peter came around the corner. "Ok, you twerps, time's-" he saw Wendy crying and Peter patting her back. "What did you do to her?" he yelled. "Go back to your room! I've had enough of you!" He slapped Peter's hand with his rod and pulled him away by his shirt.

"Wendy! Just keep to the-" Peter tried to yell, but the guard covered Peter's mouth before he could finish his sentence, and Peter was taken to his room.

Wendy stood up from the table and wiped her tears. "I guess I should see who's here," she said to herself. She turned the paper over to show a list of the countries held captive in this isolated hell. The list was in alphabetical order. "Natalya Arlovskaya, Room 102. Gilbert Beilschmidt, Room 101. Lukas Bondevik, Room 104. Alfred F. Jones, Room 107. Peter Kirkland, Room 108. Wendy Kirkland, Room 106. Mathias Køhler, Room 103.  Matthew Williams, Room 105. I thought there'd be more than that, thank God there isn't." Wendy went to the guard station and grabbed a pen and several sheets of paper from the main desk and wrote a note on them, it read 'At exactly 10 at night on Wednesday, ring your bell and run out to the meal table once the door opens'. As quietly as possible, Wendy slipped the notes under the others' doors and went back to her own room.

She lied down on her bed and thought to herself. "Was it a good idea to tell him? He's the only one I can trust in this place, but still . . ." Wendy flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. "Who am I kidding? I never should have said anything." She rubbed her waist and writhed in pain. "But at least someone will tell my story, just in case."


	4. Chapter 4

It was early Wednesday morning, and there was a call over the intercom, which never happened before.  “All patients come out to the guard station immediately.  It’s time for your weekly examinations.”  The static voice ended, and guards came to each of the room to open the patients’ doors.  They took them out to the station, and were met by the doctor from before, along with 2 other doctors that were his assistants.

“Ok, all of you line up in order of shortest to tallest,” the main doctor said.  All of the patients lined up, with Wendy at the front, then Peter, Natalya, Lukas, Matthew, Gilbert, Alfred, and finally Mathias.  The doctor walked past all of them, occasionally stopping and checking their bodies.  He took notes on his clipboard and muttered to his assistants after everyone was done.  “Since you all cooperated, I’ll let you all have some time to relax.”  He looked at his watch.  “But only until 7:30, 15 minutes.  You are free to go now.”  The doctors walked out of the room, and the nations gathered around the meal table, some of them pulling desk chairs out from behind the station so they could sit down.

“Hey Peter!  It’s nice to see you again!”  Peter felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Mathias and Lukas standing behind him.  Mathias opened his arms for a hug, and Peter jumped into them, and was lifted up into the air.

“Uncle Mathias!” Peter cheered.  “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”  Once Peter was back on the ground, he had a shocked expression  on his face.  “Wait, but you’re here too!  How did they get you?”

Mathias rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, they originally came for Lukas, but I said if they wanted to take him, they’d have to try and take me too,” Mathias sighed.  “I had my battle axe out and was ready to go, but I didn’t do a thing on them, and we got dragged to here.”

“I tried some of my spells, but they did nothing either,” Lukas added.  “They’re not normal humans, I could tell by their movements.  They seemed . . . not natural.”

“Now that you mention it, those dudes who took me seemed really weird too,” Alfred replied.  

“Anyway, don’t worry about us!  We’re a-ok, we didn’t get too hurt.”  Mathias said.

“I’m sorry to break up the reunion party, but Peter and I had an idea,” Wendy spoke up.  “Come in closer, we can’t let the doctors or guards hear us,” she whispered.  The others leaned in and Peter started speaking.

“We’re going to break out of this place,” he whispered.  There were a few gasps and a small cheer.  “We'll find out what they want from us, and put an end to this torture.”

Wendy interrupted Peter.  “You all got that note from under the door last night, right?”  The others nodded.  “That’s how we’re going to get out.  We need someone to get our things, though.”

Matthew raised his hand and spoke.  “I can turn invisible and phase through solid substances, and and it works for things I’m holding too.  I think that’s why they brought me here, actually.  I can and get our things, and no one will see me.”

“There you go, Mattie!” Alfred slapped Matthew hardly on the back, and Matthew rubbed his back to try and get the sting away.

Wendy spoke up again.  “What did you all have when you were captured, besides your clothes?”  Everyone started talking at once, and she had to stop them.  “Whoa, whoa!  I can’t hear you all at once!”  Wendy got another piece of paper and pen from the desk and sat back down.  “Write down what you had on here, and then I’ll read it off for who has what.”  She passed the piece of paper around, and picked it up when it came back to her.  “Ok, I’m starting now.  Lukas has his spellbook, Mathias has his axe, Alfred has a baseball bat, Gilbert has his pet bird, Gilbird, and Natalya has her, uh, box of knives.”  Wendy pulled at her collar and gulped while Natalya gave her a dark glare.  “Matthew, can you get those before you go to bed and give them to us?”

“Sure can!” He whispered.  “But what do we do after that?”

“Like the note said, we’ll all ring our bells and ambush the guards and doctors and get out of here.  With all of our strength combined, there’s no way they can stop us!”

“Is there anything else you guys can do?” Peter asked.

“Well, I can try and use my magic to make a distraction,” Lukas said.  “I might not be able to directly affect them, but using it on the surroundings will most definitely work.”

“Yeah, and I can bust through the walls too!” Alfred added.

“Ok now that we know what you guys can do, we can start planning out attack!”  Wendy said.  “Peter and I will lead it, so don’t do anything unless it’s not on our call.”

“Everyone’s hands in the middle!” Peter called out, and everyone put their hands in.  “3, 2, 1…”

“Let’s do this!” Everyone called out, and they split up from their group to go to their rooms before any guards or doctors could come see what they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost time to go to sleep, but before everyone went to bed and the guards switched, Matthew quietly spoke to his guard.  “Um, I don’t feel too well, can I go to one of the doctors and see if they can help me?”

The guard nodded and pointed behind him.  “That way,” he said in a monotone voice.  He hasn’t heard any guard speak before, and he was surprised by their directness.  He ran around the corner away from the guard, and looked around to see if any guards could see him.

There was no one, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  When he opened them, he put his hands in front of him, and he couldn’t see them.  “Ok, I’m ready to go,” he thought to himself.  He ran through the door behind the guard’s station, and grabbed the items of the other patients.  He ran back through the door, with all the items in his hands, and no one saw a thing.  He ran in and out of the other’s rooms, giving them back to their respectful owners.  Once everything was given back, Matthew went back to the corner and returned to normal.  He walked around it and back to his guard.  “I’m feeling better, he said.

“Good,” said the guard, and he took him into his room.  Matthew lied down on his bed as the guard closed the door.  He didn’t fall asleep though, it was to risky to miss the time.

Hours upon hours passed until all of the clocks read 10 o’clock.  All at once, eveyone leaped out of their beds with their items in hand.  Once the guards came to open the doors, everyone ran out at full speed, trampling the guards, and met at the meal table.  Lukas knelt on the ground and read a series of undecipherable words as runes in the book glowed.  “Ok, I set up a protection spell so that the hallway will be blocked by a forcefield.” he said.  “We need to be prepared to fight, since it was the quickest one I found, and it only lasts for a minute.”  Everyone looked at each other in the eye to acknowledge the importance of winning.

Wendy looked at the others.  “Once this forcefield breaks, they’ll be coming at us.  We need to put all of the strength we have left into this, or else we’ll be stuck here forever.  Are we ready to do this?”  Wendy looked behind her to see the blue wall blocking the hallway flickering.  “SO LET’S DO THIS!”

The wall shattered and disappeared, and the guards came charging through, with the main doctor behind them.  “Get those rats under control, whether they die or not!”  The fight began, and the guards immediately charged for Mathias.  He fended them off by blocking their blows with his axe, and Peter and Wendy distracted a few of them as Natalya pinned their clothes to the walls and trapped them with her knives.  Gilbert directed Gilbird to peck the guard’s eyes to blind them temporarily to keep the enemy at a disadvantage.  Alfred was able to take care of the blinded ones, and they were able to be stopped for a long time, but they would come back after a few minutes.

“I-I think we’re fighting a losing battle here,” Mathias said, trying to fend several guards off.  “I hit and sliced them in all normal weak spots, nothing seem to-”  He sliced his axe across the guards through their hips, and they fell onto the ground in half, bleeding and screaming.  “Guys! I found their weak spot!” Mathias called out  “Hit their hips in anyway possible!”  The others starting beating the guards, and they would cripple onto the floor, screaming in agony.  Mathias would come over and finish them off, until no one was left except for the main doctor.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Mathias said, looking down at the doctor with the others circled around him.  “You took us to this place, tortured us, took us away from our people and families, and for what?  What goal were you trying to achieve?”

The doctor stuttered, trying to get a word out of his mouth, when he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it into Mathias.  He collapsed to the ground and everyone crowded around him.  Lukas knelt down held him in his arms.  “M-Mathias?  Are you ok?  Please answer me!”

Mathias turned to face him with a weak smile on his face.  “I’m glad I could help you guys…” he muttered.   “I hope you all can-” he coughed out some blood onto the ground before he finished his sentence.  “I hope you all can make it out together.”  Lukas Peter, everyone, don’t-” he coughed out even more blood and vomit.  “Don’t forget about me.”  He died in Lukas’ arms with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No, this- this can’t be!  Please be joking! Please!”  Lukas put his face in Mathias’ chest and cried, muffled by his body.  Peter joined him, crying yet comforting Lukas at the same time.  After a minute and a half of grieving, Lukas wiped away his tears and faced the doctor.  “What did you do to him,” he demanded.

“Oh you know, just some hydrogen cyanide, that’s all,” the doctor said as he twirled the syringe around his finger.  “Since I wouldn’t be able to kill him like a normal human, I had to find a way to try and make him vulnerable enough.”  The doctor smirked.  “Did you notice how many bruises he had?  How thin he was, and how he almost never came out of here?  I got all of my best guards to try and get rid of him.  24/7, they would destroy him, bit by bit.  He would never eat, and even trying to would get him more punishment.  Just the guards wouldn’t work on getting him gone, so I had to try one last thing,” he squirted some cyanide out of the syringe, and it dripped into the floor.

“You monster!  I can’t believe someone so evil could exist!”  Lukas ran to his spellbook, and recited another set of old Norse words, and the doctor was suspended into the air and chained against the wall by a set of blue chains buckled to his ankles and wrists.  Lukas walked up to the doctor and took the syringe out of his hand.  “I hear you keep talking about the guards.  What are they, and what are their purpose?”  Lukas spun the syringe in his hand exactly like the doctor.  “Or else you might have some…consequences.”

The doctor gulped and began speaking.  “I made them.  I started to capture you all so I could make the most powerful humans on the earth.  I first started on dead bodies, but it didn't work as well as I had hoped, and then I started asking people.  People who were small, scrawny, insignificant.  I asked them if they wanted to feel better about themselves, if they wanted to have more power, so of course they said yes.  I took them in and started experimenting.  Nothing I could think of would work though, and then I discovered you all.  The strongest beings in the world.  Immortality, magic, super strength, invisibility, that’s what these people wanted, so I got what they wanted, so whatever powers you had, I recreated them and added them to my creations.  But I needed to see how you worked, how you survived, so I started taking you.  My first set was good enough, and once I made more and more, nothing could stop me!  I already have some news ones coming in soon, and eventually no one will be left!”

Lukas pointed the syringe right next to the doctor’s throat.  “And this is why we don't get involved with humans.  We stay away from you all so things like this don’t happen.  Most people we forgive, but because of something this big, putting our countries, our people, our lives at risk, you won’t be as lucky this time.”  Lukas injected the doctor with the rest of the cyanide, and his eyes rolled back into his head.  The chains holding the doctor broke and disappeared like the wall, and he fell to the ground.

“What do we do now?” Peter asked.  “They’re all gone and we’re safe, but how do we get out and back to our home countries?”  Alfred’s face light up, and he walked over to the wall opposite of the guard’s station, and ran into it.  He made a gigantic hole in it, and a forest of trees was near the opening.

“Who’s ready to go first?” he asked.  Everyone got back into their normal clothes that were in the office where their things were, and they grabbed them and went out, and Alfred helped carry Mathias’ body with Lukas.  They marched through the forest, with Matthew helping guide them with the North Star to the nearest town.  They found a map, and made their way to the nearest airport, where they parted ways.


	6. Chapter 6

It took several days for Peter to get all the way back home, and when he arrived, Tino was` a crying mess.  “Oh Peter!  We were so worried about you, we thought you were gone forever!” Tino squeezed Peter to his body, and Peter was trying to calm him down.  

“Mum, I’m ok!  I’ll tell you about what happened later, but can I have something to eat first?  It’s been days since I had a nice home cooked meal.”

After the meal, Peter explained what happened at the research center, his fathers  horrified throughout the story.  When Peter was about to explain what happened to Mathias, he started to stutter, unable to get the news out.  “Peter, what is it?” Tino asked.  Tears began to drip down his eyes, still unable to speak.  “Peter, you can tell us whatever’s wrong, it’s all ok.”

“NO!  It’s not ‘all ok’!  You want to know what happened?  I was tortured, I saw Wendy in extreme pain, and I saw Uncle Mathias die in front of MY OWN EYES!” Peter yelled at his fathers and broke down onto the floor and started crying.  “N-nothing is ok.  I-it never will be, n-not after this.”

Tino looked at Berwald, unsure of what to do.  Berwald walked over to Peter, kneeling down onto the floor to get to his level, and put his arm on Peter’s shoulder, causing him to flinch.

“Pet’r, list’n t’ me,” he said quietly.  “I underst’nd this is hard.  What ya’ need t’ know is th’t he cared f’r ya’.  He cared for us, Luk’s ans ev’ryone else.”  Peter crawled into Berwald’s arms and hugged him.

“I-I just miss him.  I can’t believe that he’s really gone.  I just wish th-this was all a dream.”  Peter squeezed his father, and he picked him up and carried him to his room.

“It’s been a long day.  Ya’ need s’me sleep.”  Peter got into his pajamas again and went to bed.

A week later was Mathias’ funeral, and the whole family was dressed in black.  All of the countries were there, and they marched in the procession, silent the whole time.  After the burial, Peter placed some white daisies over his grave with a note.  “Uncle Mathias: Thank you for all you did to help us.   We all really miss you, and I hope you’ll be able to see me and Lukas and everyone else up there and be happy.  Love, Peter.”

He wiped a tear away from his eye and stood up.  Wendy walked up behind Peter and gave him a hug.  “Just always think of him, and he’ll never leave,” she whispered, hugging him more.  “Sometimes the worst sacrifices have to happen for the best outcomes.”

Peter and Wendy walked away from the grave and onto a bridge over a nearby lake.  Several swans were swimming below, gracefully gliding across the water.  “Hey Peter?” Wendy asked.

“What is it?” he replied.

“There was something I always wanted to say to you, but I wasn’t sure that where we were before was the best place.”  Wendy leaned towards Peter’s ear.  “I love you,” she whispered before kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
